La Hija del Hokague
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: -Otou-san- la voz dulce de una niñita le llamó la atención-/-Esa niña...es idéntica al padre- lo ultimo lo murmuró en un tono bajo-/-Por cierto... ¿Quien es?-/-¿Quién es quien?- preguntó Sakura fingiendo incredulidad-/-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?- pregunto Naomi/


_Titulo__: La Hija del Hokague._

_Disclaimers__: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

_Ratings__: K+_

_Dedicación__: A mi buen amiga: Lolo18. Gracias a ella hice esta historia n.n_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Otou-san_, esa simple palabra le giraba en la cabeza desde que hace solo unos momentos una niña irrumpió en su oficina

_Flash Back_

_Una mañana normal en la Aldea de Konoha, el Hokague realizaba el diario papeleo, cuando una niña de unos ocho años entró al despacho y lo miró fijamente._

_-Otou-san- la voz dulce de una niñita le llamó la atención, estaba leyendo unos papeles cuando la escuchó-_

_-¿C-como entraste?- Naruto la miraba sorprendido nunca había visto a esa niña en la Aldea, pero como era lógico, el no conocía a todos los habitantes-_

_Una risita traviesa escapó de la boca de la niña, Naruto la miró aun más incrédulo, tenía la tez blanca como la nieve, el cabello negro-azulado y los ojos azules. Repentinamente ya no estaba frente a el, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió fuera de la habitación, observo el gran pasillo que se abría frente a el, pero no había ni rastro de la niña, al parecer, era muy rápida._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Naruto!- exclamó una mujer pelirosada que apareció en la oficina sacándolo de sus recuerdos- Te estaba buscando-

-Sakura-chan...- saludó el rubio-

-Dime... ¿No has visto a una niña de mas o menos ocho años?- preguntó-

-¿Ojos azules cabello negro y mas o menos de esta altura?- pregunto Naruto mientras ponía su mano un poco mas arriba de su cadera-

-Si, ¿la has visto?- pregunto Sakura-

-Si, estaba aquí hace un momento, pero luego se fue-

-Esa niña...es idéntica al padre- lo ultimo lo murmuró en un tono bajo, lo suficiente para que Naruto no escuchara-

-Por cierto... ¿Quien es?-

-¿Quién es quien?- preguntó Sakura fingiendo incredulidad-

-¡La niña!- exclamó Naruto-

-Ah...bueno...es una...amiga de Fuuka, Naomi! Si, es una amiga- sonrió la pelirosa. Al parecer, Naruto se la había creído- Si, bueno es muy hiperactiva y...bueno me tengo que ir a seguir buscándola...su madre me mataría si desapareciera-

-Esta bien Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto – Dile a Sasuke que pase por mi oficina cuando vuelva de la misión-

-Esta bien...Adiós-

-Adiós- el rubio suspiró cuando entró a su despacho, ya sabía quien era la niña, pero, ¿Por qué decirle Otou-san?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naomi-chan! Volviste- dijo una castaña cuando entró a una habitación-

-Si Tía Ten Ten- la niña mostró una gran sonrisa-

-¿Dónde estabas? Tu madre, Sakura y Fuuka estaban muy preocupadas-

-Lo siento...solo quería conocer la aldea- dijo entre murmullos-

-No te preocupes- le sonrió Ten Ten- Vamos a comer dangos ¿Si?-

-Haaaai- exclamó felizmente- ¡Amo los dangos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿La encontraste?- pregunto Sakura a una mujer-

-Aun no ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

-Naruto me dijo que estuvo en la oficina- Sakura notó un cierto nerviosismo en su amiga- Tranquila Hina, ya todo se arreglará- la tranquilizó-

-H-hai- murmuró Hinata-

-Volvamos, tal vez volvió a la casa- comentó Sakura- Ten Ten y Fuuka se quedaron por si volvía-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde estabas Naomi?- pregunto una niña ojijade y de cabello negro mientras se metía una de esas bolitas dulces en la boca- Te estábamos buscando-

-Estaba recorriendo la aldea- contestó Naomi-

-¿Cómo no te vimos?-

-Soy bastante rápida- Naomi le guiñó un ojo mientras comía otro dango- ¡Los dangos de la tía Ten Ten son los mejores!

-¿Mejores que los míos?-

-¡Mama!- exclamó la niña antes de salir a abrazarla- Tus dangos son mejores-

Hinata rió ante el comentario- Gracias. No vuelvas a escaparte, aun no conoces la Aldea- regañó Hinata-

- Esta bien- dijo en un susurro Naomi- Pero prométeme que iremos a ver a papa- todos quedaron en silencio cuando Naomi terminó de hablar, Sakura se acercó y se sentó al lado de Fuuka, acompañándola-

Hinata sonrío dulcemente y se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hija- Claro que si, ahora, a comer dangos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke-

-¿Qué necesitabas?-

-¿Cuántas niñas conoces de cabello azulado?- pregunto de repente Naruto Sasuke le miró confundido- Veras...hoy entro a mi despacho una y no se quien es, luego Sakura me dijo que era amiga de Fuuka pero...-

-Espera ¿Sakura la estaba buscando?- Naruto asintió- Debo irme-

-¡E-espera!- tarde, Sasuke había desaparecido en una nube de humo. Naruto quedo aun mas confundido de lo que estaba-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Otou-san llegaste!- exclamo una niña pelirosa al ver a su padre en la entrada- Mama esta arriba-

-Gracias Fuu- la niña sonrió, el gustaba que su padre le dijera "Fuu" como sobrenombre, y salio al jardín de la casa, parecía que estaba jugando con Itachi-

-Sakura, ¿estas ahí dentro?- un "si" como respuesta le llevó a abrir la puerta-

-Bienvenido Sasuke-kun- la pelirosa sonrío al ver a su esposo- ¿Tienes algo que preguntar? Ah ya se, Naruto te contó de la niña- Sasuke asintió- Bien, ellas llegaron...hace tres días-

-¿Y todavía no le dijeron al teme?- Sakura negó- Hmp, esta bien, supongo que Hinata-san sabe lo que hace-

-Si, pero la noto nerviosa-

-Esa normal- dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba- Me da pena por la niña, espero que no haya heredado la estupidez del padre-

-Tranquilo, ella es igual de hiperactiva, pero tan inteligente que sorprende- comentó Sakura- Esta mañana se escapó y justo termino en el despacho de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hokague-sama- una dulce vos de una mujer lo interrumpió de su concentración en el papeleo-

-¡Hinata!- Naruto no podía creer que la estaba viendo, llevaba el cabello largo hasta debajo de las caderas, y se notaba un poco mas madura- ¿Cuándo volviste?-

-Hace unos días- su tartamudeo había sido reemplazado por palabras seguras de una mujer-

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-

-Lo siento...tenia que organizar unos asuntos con el clan, desde que mi padre murió y el consejo se disolvió...-

-Neji se encargo de todo- finalizó Naruto-

-Hai- asintió Hinata con una sonrisa-

-¿Y como esta todo? Estos ocho años han sido largos-

-Todo esta muy bien-

-¿Qué es de tu vida?- la pregunta de Naruto la hizo bajar la mirada, escociéndola detrás de su flequillo, quedando unos segundos en silencio- ¿Sabes? Me pasó algo raro hoy- comenzó a contar Naruto- No se por que te lo cuento pero...-

-Cuéntame- pidió Hinata-

-Esta bien- Naruto sonrío- Una niña entró a mi despacho y de la nada me dijo Otou-san, lo peor, es que ni siquiera la conocía- Hinata se levantó rápidamente de su silla y salio corriendo del despacho, Naruto quedó pensativo unos momentos, y de pronto comenzó a recordarlo todo.

¿Era estúpido o que? ¡Era más que obvio que esa niña era hija de Hinata!, el tono de su piel y el cabello azulado sin duda eran iguales al de la mujer.

Y ahora todo concordaba, el por que Hinata decidió irse de la Aldea, pero... ¿quien era su padre? La última vez que la vio fue hace unos ocho años la noche de la boda de Kakashi y Anko en que... tenía recuerdos borrosos sobre esa noche, pero poco a poco se iban aclarando.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo recordaba? Esa noche ambos se pasaron de bebidas y...bueno, ambos estábamos ebrios...y lo inevitable pasó.

Ahora debía aclarar las cosas con Hinata estaba furioso por un lado por que ella no le contó nada y mantuvo a su hija en secreto; pero estaba mas que feliz por el otro, el saber que tiene una familia lo hace volar por los aires.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que idiota fui- susurro Hinata, traicioneras lagrimase escapaban de sus ojos- ¿Cómo pude pensar que la iba a conocer?

-Mama- una voz la llamó desde atrás- Te vi salir de esa torre y te dirigiste al bosque ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Naomi- ¿Estas llorando?-

Hinata se enjugó las lágrimas antes de darse la vuelta, forzó una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a enfrentar a su hija- Nada Naomi-chan ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada- susurro la niña, un espeso silencio apareció- A si que...aquí entrenabas de pequeña-

-Hai, algún día entrenaras aquí, o tal vez en algún otro campo de entrenamiento junto a tu equipo- a Naomi le brillaron los ojos cuando su madre le dio esa idea-

-¿En verdad?- Hinata sonrío, pero una voz masculina las hizo llamar la atención-

-Por supuesto- Naruto estaba sobre una rama de un árbol, mirándolas-

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?- pregunto Naomi mientras se acercaba al árbol-

-Solo tendrás que concentrar chackra en tus pies y podrás escalarlo- le dijo Naruto a Naomi mientras daba un salto y llegaba a su lado-

-Kawaii ¿Lo puedo intentar?-

Naruto miró a Hinata, ella asintió- Claro, pero no te lastimes-

-Gracias Otou-san!- exclamó al niña, Hinata la miró sorprendida, Naruto ya lo había asimilado-

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo Naruto a Hinata, mientras se alejaban lo suficiente del árbol que Naomi intentaba escalar para que ella no escuchara-

-G-gomenasai- pronunció Hinata-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ocultarme durante ocho años una hija?- Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida- Si, ya lo se, pero te perdono, siempre quise saber que es tener una familia ¿Sabes? Y cuando esa niña me llamó su padre sentí algo calido en mi pecho-

-N-naruto yo...yo lo siento-

-No te disculpes- le dijo Naruto- Soy yo el que debe disculparse nunca te di una respuesta por lo de Pain- Hinata cerro sus ojos, esperando lo que el iba a decir- Nuca pensé, que me iba a enamorar de alguien, peor sucedió y aquí estamos, tu y yo, a punto de declararme. No sabes lo que sentí estos ocho años, algo me faltaba pero cuando te vi hoy me sentí el hombre mas feliz del mundo, en especial por tener una hija como Naomi, la conozco muy poco pero se nota que es especial- Hinata lo miraba atentamente, escuchando cada una de sus palabras- Yo...yo...te...-

-Yo aun te amo Naruto- Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder cuando esas palabras salieron de su propia boca. Lo que sintió luego fue alo calido en sus labios, un beso.

-Oigan, ¿van a seguir besándose? Están frente a una niña- el reclamo de su hija los hizo separarse, cuando la vieron se sorprendieron bastante. Naomi estaba sentada sobre una rama meciendo sus piernas de delante hacia atrás, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

-Lo lograste- dijo Naruto- ¿Cómo hiciste? ¡A mi me tardo un día entero!

-¿Con quien crees que hablas? Soy Naomi Hyuga- dijo Naomi con un tono altanero-

-Ya no, desde ahora serás Naomi Uzumaki- dijo Naruto. Naomi sonrío a más no poder- Ya puedes bajar-

- No, no puedo- dijo Naomi mientras cambiaba su rostro a uno de preocupación-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hinata-

-Me da miedo saltar- Hinata y Naruto rieron mientras ayudaban a su _hija_ a bajar del árbol- ¿Saben? Me gustaría tener un hermanito- dijo Naomi cuando os tres se dirigían de nuevo a la Aldea, lo que provocó un gran sonrojo en Hinata- ¿Estas bien mama? ¡Estas toda roja!-

* * *

><p><span>Fin? <span>

Las faltas de ortografía se las regalo xD

_Sou-senpai_


End file.
